1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a two-layer connector assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a two-layer connector assembly of modules.
2. Description of Related Art
Connector sockets are used for combining various electronic devices, e.g. general-purpose computers, routers, hubs, switches, together to perform complicated tasks. The number of connector sockets increases because people are trying to put more functions in various electronic devices. At the same time, the electronic devices are getting smaller and smaller, which means it is more difficult to put more connector sockets in a smaller place.
Referring to FIG. 1(a), which illustrates a two-layer connector socket structure according to the prior art. Two printed circuit boards installed with socket arrays are overlapped for providing enough number of sockets. Referring to FIG. 1(b), which illustrates another two-layer connector socket structure according to the prior art. In this socket structure, the sockets are assembled as a complete module and then the module is installed onto the printed circuit board.
The socket structure as illustrated in FIG. 1(a) increases the production cost and causes heat problem. In contrast, the socket structure as illustrated in FIG. 1(b) is more compact. However, it is difficult to assemble the socket structure in FIG. 1(b) and the whole structure needs to be disassembled if any socket is out of order.
For the forgoing reasons, there is a need for designing a more flexible and compact socket structure.
The present invention is directed to a two-layer connector assembly that satisfies this need of a compact and flexible design of sockets.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a two-layer connector includes a number of two-layer modules, an upper-layer shielding housing, and a lower-layer shielding housing.
Each two-layer module has an upper-layer unit, a lower layer unit and a supporting body. The upper-layer unit has upper output pins and an upper guiding plate. The lower-layer unit has lower output pins and a lower guiding plate. The upper guiding plate and the lower guiding plate are connected by the supporting body directly or indirectly so that the upper guiding plate and the lower guiding plate are arranged in substantially parallel. In addition, the upper guiding plate and the lower guiding plate form a slit.
The upper-layer shielding housing and the lower-layer shielding housing have a number of through-holes of two mirrored rows. In addition, the upper-layer shielding housing has a first supporting slice and the lower-layer shielding has a second supporting slice.
The first supporting slice of the upper-layer shielding housing and the second slice of the lower-layer shielding housing are placed into the aforementioned slit as a stack so that the upper-layer shielding housing, the lower-layer shielding housing, and the two-layer modules are connected together.
In addition, a processing circuit is selectively inserted between the upper output pins and the lower output pins for processing the signals transmitted between the upper output pins and the lower output pins. Examples of the processing circuit include transformers, Light Emitted Diode(LED), modulating/demodulating circuits, etc. Therefore, some circuits originally located on the printed circuit board are now embedded in the two-layer connector assembly and the space of the printed circuit is spared for a more compact design of electronic devices.
Hence, there are at least following advantages of the present invention. First, it is easier to assemble the two-layer connector assembly according to the present invention. Second, elements are easily to be substituted if any element is out of order because the connector assembly is composed of modules. In addition, it is easy to embed signal processing circuits in the connector assembly according to the present invention so that the space of the printed circuit board is used for more circuit or a more compact design of electronic device is possible.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are by examples, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.